In the course of making and distributing manufacture's original products to consumers, some persistent issues remain as follows:
There is a concern for unauthorized diversion of some products from their manufacturing or distribution stage to a black market for illegal sales of the products which are genuine. Meanwhile, fake products may join the regular distribution channel to incur a market disorder. In addition, imitations of genuine designs are often produced illegally and sold through various channels online and offline. Consumers are neither able to distinguish between a genuine product and a fake one and they are mislead to buy the fake product for the price of the real one.
Thus, when purchasing a name brand bag or other products of high values, most prospect buyers lacking the technical knowledge on the product are practically unable to ascertain its authenticity without the enlistment of expert help.
In addition, from the manufacturer's point of view, there is the increasing need for eliminating damage to the manufacturers' established images owing to fake goods purchased by unsuspecting consumers.
The existing methods to solve these issues offer branding products with specific identification means such as trademarks, holograms and telephone verification codes. However, since fabricators of illegal counterfeit products extend their counterfeiting to make and distribute even the identification means, the consumers in reality still suffer from the difficulty of verifying the authenticity of imitations. Therefore, such methods of using marks and logos lead to no satisfaction because they are vulnerable to imitating and plagiarizing regardless of the degree of sophistication or uniqueness thereof